Staty
=PARAMETRY= MATT 23:41:26 Pablo frakcje: jakie współczynniki? kontakty: sprzęt: to samo :) 23:42:04 MATT -frakcje: jakie współczynniki?- Współczynniki - gracz będzie miał wszystko na 1 23:42:40 MATT Kontakty, sprzęt - zależnie od ceny kontaktu / sprzetu (nóż jest słabszy od bazooki :) ) 23:42:43 Pablo ale np. frakcja korporacje ma jakieś parametry? czy tylko nazwę 23:43:21 MATT Frakcja (korporacje) - to nazwa . Gracz w skillach ustali, czy chce mie więcej niż 1 23:45:19 MATT Pawełku - stałe parametry mają tylko kontakty (przechodzeń +1 członek GROMU= np.+5) lub przedmioty (nóż +1 ; bazooka +5) I są tylko modyfikatorami głównym parametrem jest etykieta/-y (jak mówiłem - na raz można użyc góra dwóch) Załóżmy, że gracz ma korporacje 1 i military 3 (dodał z XP) Sumuje się to, dodaje modyfikatory. Misja ma Target Number, który trzeba "przerzucic" np 8 Gracz wydaje na misję 2500 $ (modyfikator+???), używa dwóch kontaktów, daje im nóż (+1) i kałąsza (+3) razem 7+ mod z kasy. Do tego random (sugerowałbym d4 - losowo od +1 do +4) 8+ kasa (źle policzyłem :P ) Powinien przejśc, ale załóżmy, że jeśli (wartośc gracza) < TN misji x 2 , to gracz ponosi straty (na pewno kasa, 50% na każdy konktakt / przedmioit że go straci) i może się okazac, że misja się powiodła, ale... Zginął kontakt, lub gracz stracił przedmiot ---- Pablo 21:59:14 Pablo cześć dzisiaj posiedzę nad kartami i atrybutami. chcę to zrobić dosyć ogólnie, żeby mżna było wykorzystać wielokrotnie. kartra: nie przejmuj się nazwą, jest dla uproszczenia terminologii. karta to cokolwiek w grze, każdy "byt" oprocz misji i gracza oprocz tego są parametry parametr to każda właściwość w grze. gracz i misja ma kilka określonych parametrów ( *nazwa, *exp, *kasa, *status) *(tytul, *opis, *dochod, *trudnosc) ale kazdy *przedmiot, *kontakt, *powiazania, cokolwiek jest w postaci karty i ma dowolną liczbę parametrów. parametry można sobie tworzyć także dowolnie i dodawać do karty *(obiektu, *kontaktu, *itd.) dzięki temu masz pełną swobodę tworzenia gry. aha. przewidziałem też dodawanie "kart" do misji, tzn. misja oprocz skali trudnosci moze miec tez zestaw "kart", np. kontakty przeciw kontaktom gracza brzmi to pewnie skomplikowanie, ale jak zobaczysz w panelu - wcale takie nie będzie 05:17:46 MATT chyba rozumiem. Choc szkoda, że chcesz zmieszac karty różnych rodzajów... Ale ok 06:37:40 MATT http:///createparam.php - jakie jeszcze parametry chcesz zastosowac? Obrona? Moc? :p 10:47:43 Pablo Parametry - dla roznych kart beda rozne, musimy to przemyslec, np. dla karty typu misja bedzie to np. stopien trudnosci:3, a dla karty typu kontakt: powiazania:10 wkrotce na stronie glownej pojawia sie karty tak, jak powinny wygladac 20:28:11 MATT parametry - rozumiem, że jak na razie, uważasz, że powinien byc tylko jeden współczynnik? Nie tak jak w MiMie (atak, obrona, mocz :p) ---- 22:07:50 Pablo parametry - moze byc ile sie chce, zaleznie od rodzaju karty ale sugerowalbym 2-3, takie same dla wszystkich kart oprocz misji *misja *wyzwanie (stopien trudnosci) *szacowany dochod *kontakt *walka *wytrzymalosc *powiązania *pojazdy *technologia jeszcze raz: *misja (wyzwanie, dochod) *kontakt (walka,wytrzymalosc,technologia,powiązania) aha, uwaga: każda karta powinna mieć special feature np. uliczny grajek: jest w stanie otworzyc dowolne mechaniczne zabezpieczenia drzwi lub sejfów ; aha, te special feature mysle ze beda dzialac tak: bedzie kilka-kilkanascie rodzajow takich wlasciwosci, np. regeneracja i niektore karty beda mialy takie cuda mysle ze w ten weekend zrobie w koncu taka karte, ktora bedzie wygladac jak powinna, to zobaczysz o co chodzi 11:05:21 Pablo wlasnie parametry trzeba przemyslec 11:06:28 Pablo ---- uliczny grajek *opis: blablablabla *walka:3 *wytrzymalosc:4 *technologia:2 *powiązania:6 *specjal: "głupi to ma szczęście" w każdym przypadku śmierci grajke ma 50% szansy na jej uniknięcie *rodzaj: kontakt *aktywna: tak *rysunek: grajek.jpg traktuj to jak uproszczone rpg 11:08:36 MATT zaraz - czyli np ten grajek t będzie przeciwnik? Czy kontakt? 11:09:36 Pablo grajek - kontakt ----- *neurodumper *rodzaj: broń *opis: blablabla *walka: 4 *wytrzymalosc: 1 *specjal: automatycznie zabija przeciwnikow o wytrzymalosci mniejszej niz 2 11:10:09 Pablo jak sie przebije przez prace, to ci wysle doca ze szczegolowym opisem mechaniki 11:10:28 MATT oo - to by było miłe :) 11:10:55 Pablo nie bedzie skomplikowana :) Category:Cybernum RPG Category:RPG